Five nights at Freddy's: back from hell
by Yorkmanic88
Summary: (Sequel to the paranormal detective) meet Danny and Jill Vera. Son and daughter of paranormal detectives, Dante Vera and Rachael Miramoto. The two revisit their family's past case of Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria only it's a re-grand opening. They apply a job as night security guards to solve a mystery there but a certain Marionette animatronic has plans for them...a hellish plan...
1. Enter Danny and Jill

Five nights at Freddy's: Back from hell

(A/n: okay I can't hold the suspense any longer after looking the gameplay trailer of five nights at Freddy's 2.

Dan: especially with the new and old animatronics wandering about.

Me: yes...looks like today is your lucky day, Dan.

Dan: yes! I get to-

Me: Don't even think about it! you don't kill night security guards!

Dan: Why?

Me: Remember the program I put in you and Keaton so you didn't confuse me as an Exoskeleton?

Dan: Face recognition.

Me: exactly. my guess the new animatronics won't kill you as long as you're not hiding in a suit. but I won't stop you in trying to scare them.

Dan: now you're talking my language.

Me: *shivers*

Dan: if there's any changes from the official game...

Me: I'll change them and update the story. now...

Me and Dan: On with the sequel!)

Chapter 1

(Pairings: OC/New Chica, OC/Mangle, OC Animatronic/OC Animatronic)

(Danny's pov)

My name is Danny Vera. Son and successor of the Famous paranormal Detective Dante Vera. He was involved of an unsolved murder from a pizzeria called Freddy's pizzeria and solved the murder. He told me that was one case he refuses to forget. scarred him for life...seems the past is catching up too from what I just discovered.

"what the hell...?"

"what?"

that's my little sister, Jill. she's my mother's successor of being a detective too. anyway off topic. what we just saw was a re-opening of the Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria. I bullshit you not.

"come on...let's check it out."

We went to the pizzeria and we hear kids cheering. I noticed that the animatronics at the pizzeria looked different from the ones father encountered. Bonnie looked girly or more kiddish, Freddy looked more detailed and Chica looks more thinner and looks like a cheerleader. but something else was new other than the animatronics appearance.

"now...the moment you have been waiting for...give it up for Dan and Keaton!" Freddy announced.

a puff of smoke appeared in front of Freddy and the gang as two new fox Animatronics appeared like magic. must be magicians.

"Thank you! Thank you! you're too kind!" Dan said as he bowed two times.

"Danny...I'm going to look around a bit." Jill said.

"don't take too long."

Jill walked somewhere and I sat down on a chair to watch Dan and Keaton perform.

there was this one trick that had me amazed. now this was an old magician trick I saw as a kid but this was sweet. Bonnie, Freddy, Chica and Dan got into some boxes with their heads and feet showing.

"now be amazed as the lovely, Keaton, uses her magic on us to perform her amazing trick. ready, sweetie?"

"always ready, Dan."

huh...they must be lovers. as Keaton closed her eyes, the upper part of the boxes started to rise and hover in mid air.

okay I have to admit. this was neat. There was no wires that could support the weight of the animatronics so I was amazed. the kids were amazed to see Keaton work her magic as she closes her eyes to concentrate.

(Jill's pov)

I went to an area called kid cove and it looked abandoned. I looked around a bit and there was an animatronic that looks exactly like Foxy Dad saw but something was off...this one was different. he had a white and orange fur color and his left eye was missing and his body looks mangled and I felt bad how he was mistreated. I looked around to see if I can find his eye and I found it under the table. I picked it up and put it back in his eye socket. good as new.

"thank...you..." a voice said behind me.

I quickly looked behind me but no one was there.

"hello?"

no response. that had to be a ghost. that or It's a prank.

It wasn't Foxy because he's still not active.

Is this place haunted too? sure hope not.

(Danny's pov)

"can I help you, sir?"

I look behind me and I see a woman in a suit holding a suitcase.

"yes I was wondering if I can get a job here?"

her smile looks a little sad.

"oh...we have one position opened and that's a night security guard."

my father worked as a night security guard at the last pizzeria to solve a case. maybe I can do the same to this one.

"sure. is it okay that my sister work here too to help me?"

"sure. where is she?"

"over here." I heard Jill say as she walked toward us.

"ah...good. come with me."

Me and Jill followed the woman to her office and I noticed there's some sort of machine next to her computer.

"hold still..."

the machine started scanning me and Jill for 8 seconds and made a beep noise.

"this scanner will be registered to the animatronics data base so they can recognize you as an employee here so they don't think you're something else. a word of warning. working as a night security guard is dangerous. alot of people get hurt or killed for doing this job."

"we know the risks."

she smiles a little more.

"I sure hope so. your shifts will start tomorrow at midnight. I suggest you get there early."

"we will. thank you."

"the animatronics should be finished with their performance right now. allow me to introduce you to them."

"sounds like a good idea."

Me and Jill followed the woman backstage and I see Dan Juggling Fireballs.

"jesus...does he always do acts like that?" I said surprised to see Dan's performances.

"yes he does. we got him and Keaton from Japan when the restaurant they used perform in were so kind enough to give them to us. ever since then, the pizzeria has been a hit."

Dan finishes his trick by having the fireballs go in his mouth and spit out fire. the kids were cheering like crazy. however that stopped when Dan and Freddy said that it's time to end the show with the usual quotes I hear from kid TV shows like stay healthy or don't do the stunts Dan does because he's a professional. thankfully Freddy ensured the kids that if they return back in the pizzeria in the morning, they would see more from them. the curtain closed and the animatronics were heading backstage. I was nervous. as much as I admired their performance, I wasn't sure what they would say to me or Jill.

"hi, guys. got some new employees you want to meet."

they greeted us in their usual perky attitude and were so eager to see us in the night. I don't like where this is going...

"what about Foxy?"

the animatronics looked at Jill in sorrow.

"Foxy was mistreated by kids and was treated like scrap and hasn't been active for a very long time ever since." Freddy said in sorrow.

"oh..."

poor Foxy...

"But let's not worry about the past. so put that frown upside down and smile!" Chica said as she's moving her pom poms in a cheery tone.

we laughed to Chica's perkiness. Me and Jill waved goodbye and told them we see them at midnight. but as we were going out, I heard a whispers of different voices in my ears.

"Join us...Danny...Friend forever...you'll never be lonely ever again..."

I quickly look at Jill terrified and she had the same reaction as me. she must've heard it too. looks like we have a case on our hands.

(4 hours later)

We went back home and told dad about the grand opening of the pizzeria. he didn't take it well.

"you mean to tell me that the place was reopened after it got burned down to ashes? are you sure?" he frowned.

"yes, dad but the original animatronics you told us about don't look like the ones before. they looked...new. and if that's not worse they're two new animatronics there."

he sighs and covers his face.

"Dad...we might be able to find out something about that pizzeria." Jill said.

for a few minutes of Dad calming down, he puts his hand off his face and he looked serious.

"did you hear or see anything unusual?"

"Yeah...there is one...I heard voices saying "join us...Danny...best friend forever...you won't be lonely ever again..." that's it..."

"I heard it too, dad."

"Were they kids?"

"no. sounded like teenagers."

Dad sighs in relief. the kids who used be in the old animatronics were free from their imprisonments so that removes them as a threat. they still live in my house ever since then and have been good friends.

"good. I thought the kids were involved. but I'm worried about you guys. I'm scared of losing you guys."

"we know but we just want to make you proud."

Dad cries a bit and hugs me and Jill.

"I know...I know...excuse me..."

Dad walks about the stairs and I swear I can hear him crying in his room.

"I know how he felt. I was crying just him when I thought I lost him. he's scared of losing you two." Mom said.

I will admit...I'm scared...

"Danny..."

I turned around to see Emily looking a bit. Emily was a spirit who used to possessed an animatronic of Chica when Dad met her. as I said before, it's not her nor her friends in the new animatronics because Dad freed them from their imprisonment.

"yes, Emily?"

"you're father wants to talk to you guys. it sounds important."

"thanks. we'll be right there."

me and Jill went up the stairs and went to Dad's room. he looks at us sad but cracks a smile on his face.

"Jill...Danny...if you want to go there, I suggest you take these."

he gives me and Jill com links.

"I'll keep in touch with you in case any of the animatronics come after you. also I'll be keeping a close eye on you two from those cameras and letting you know where they maybe hiding."

"how did you- don't tell me...uncle Felix."

"yup. he give me the details of the area and hid cameras in the area when you told me about it. had to make my crying genuine so you guys didn't hear me talk to him."

I tried to find a counter arguement but I couldn't. nor did Jill.

"now get some rest. don't want to see you pass out on the job."

"touche..." me and Jill said at the same time.

"don't worry...I'll be sure to wake you up."

"thanks dad..."

now we wait for our first night shift as night security guards five nights at Freddy's. what kind of nightmare awaits us now...

Character Bio

Danny Vera

age: 22

race: Caucasian mixed hispanic and Asian

occupation: paranormal detective

appearance: black short hair, blue eyes, somewhat light skin, black short sleeved shirt, black jeans, white shoes

bio: son and successor of Dante Vera. he gets a case of solving a mystery going on the grand opening of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria with the help of his sister, Jill. but his mind...his sanity...won't be the same due to a certain marionette animatronic who's manipulating Danny.

Name: Jill Vera

age: 20

Race: Asian mixed Hispanic and Caucasian

occupation: Paranormal detective

appearance: long blonde hair, blue eyes, light skin, black sweater, red shirt, long red socks, black shoes

bio: Daughter and Successor of Rachael Miramoto. she helps Danny in cases that involves ghosts and spirits. when Jill entered kid cove in Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria, she found a Foxy look-alike's eye and put it back in his eye socket. it would seem the look-alike has taken quite an interest on Jill and wants to be close to her. but how long will she last before she gets stuffed in a suit or handle her insanity from a certain marionette.

(A/N: Okay so I was playing Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Demo and I was wrong... the new animatronics will still kill you if they don't see you in the suit.

Dan: that's not the worse part...

Me: Yeah..the part of the old Bonnie appearing in the office and putting the suit on in front of you won't always save you. sometimes the old animatronics don't kill you as long as you don't move and wait a bit because according to Lordminion777's video but got killed when he accidentally putted on the suit but I see Markiplier do it, he gets killed. ridiculous...this game is really really hard to do because I had situations where the new Chica or New Bonnie sneaking up on me by the vents or Foxy or Freddy coming from the front hallway while checking on the music box. It's Fucking Infuriating!

Dan: in short...Yorkmanic88 fear quit at night 3 in the extended demo. -_-

Me: I'm Yorkmanic88 signing off. peace. -_-')


	2. Night 1: Enter Mangle back in time

Chapter 2

(Danny's pov)

As I was sleeping...I had this strange dream...I find myself what looked like the old Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria's dinning area. now here's when things get really weird. as I move my head, it makes a robotic noise and I kinda freaked out...okay... I completely freaked out. I look to my right and I see Bonnie and Freddy that looked exactly like the ones Dad showed me looking directly at the dinning area. I look to my left and I see Chica in her older model too but I don't remember seeing a cat animatronic next to her. I look at my hands and I see what looked like wolf paws. my scream sounded robotic but I was stopped when a loud high pitch noise entering in my mind as if I was being under controlled. when the noise stopped, I felt my mind...my body...lose control and made me say two words: "it's me..."

"Danny? Danny!"

(11:45 pm)

I woke up from my dream breathing heavily and my Dad looked extremely worried.

"Danny, are you okay?"

"...yeah...I had a dream...a scary one. I was in the old pizzeria...on stage...there-"

"hey...calm down. Your sister told me what her dream looked like and it sounds the same as her. anyway, you should get to work. I'll keep in touch with you if anything happens."

"right."

Me and Jill went to the Freddy's pizzeria by foot since we were close to the place. as we got there, a security guard came out the front door ready to leave.

"glad you two got here. names' Alex. I'm the daytime security guard in this place. good luck in there. place's a living hell at midnight."

"thanks for the warning."

"anytime. I'm just glad I'm not taking the night shift." Alex said as he walked away.

I can't blame him. if the place was infested with spirits...I wouldn't work here too. but that's not going to stop me of Jill from solving this mystery.

(Jill's pov)

Night 1

12:00am

"testing 1...2...3" Dad said through comm link.

"I hear you loud in clear, Dad." Danny said.

"same here."

"good. good to know my father's comm links still work. listen what do you see in the security room? I can't see what's going on in there."

"um...there's two vent one on the right and one on the left and the front hallwall."

"okay is there any switches there?"

"let's see...only lights in both vents. no door switch."

yup...no doors. we are so screwed if we get ambushed by the animatronics.

"shit...guess you'll have to hide from them somehow."

"I'll be outside of the office to check on things the cameras can't see."

"Danny, are you crazy!?"

"would you rather be blind from camera view and have no idea where the animatronics may be?"

"he has a point, Jill. the animatronics from the old pizzeria can interfere with the camera so there's no doubt they'll do the same for this one."

"fine...be careful, Danny."

"I will."

he walks out of the office by the front hall and a phone started ringing.

I didn't pay much attention to the call as I see Danny heading to the game room by the security camera. however I will say the things that were important so I don't have to take too much time talking about it. the guy on the phone recorded said something about the animatronics that like to wander around in the night thinking they're in the wrong room which seems to be a glitch in their systems. in short they wander around until they go to a room where someone is in it. my office. Bull shit. I know they want to kill me and Danny. If they go to the office, I can fool them with the Freddy Fazbear suit next to me. I can use the flashlight to light up rooms and I shouldn't worry about the whole place turning off. he also said that I should be sure to wind a music box in the prize room to prevent an animatronic from coming out.

(2:00am)

"how are things on your end, Danny?"

"not good. Bonnie is at the party room and I think he's watching me..." he whispered.

I check the camera at the party room and sure enough. Bonnie is looking at the game room.

"get out of there." Dad said.

"I'm trying but-shit..."

"what the fuck..." Dad said in terror.

I check the camera and I see Foxy hanging on the platform in the game room looking at Danny. Danny managed to get away from Foxy and hid in kid cove.

"Danny. that's not a idea to hide."

"I'm not moving right now. I can hear noises heading to your direction. what's worse? I think it's that thing heading to you." Danny whispered.

just as I stopped looking at the camera, I turn on my flashlight and flashed it on the main hall and I saw the exact same Foxy hanging upside on the ceiling with his mouth open.

"oh shit!"

"what happened, Jill?" Dad asked with concern

"F-Foxy..."

"Jill, what are you talking about? Foxy's in the part and service room."

"then what the hell is this!?"

"Jill. calm down...close your eyes and take nice deep breathes and count to ten." Danny whispered.

I wasn't sure whether I should trust him or not because Foxy would not leave.

(5:15 am)

after two hours of waiting for Foxy to leave, I finally turned off my flashlight, hid under the desk, took some deep nice breathes and started counting to ten slowly.

I waited for several minutes and as I peeked out of the desk and I didn't see Foxy in the main hallway when I turned on my flashlight. But guess what? I felt his hand covering my mouth from behind me and my screams were muffled.

"shh...be...quiet...or he...will...come..." his voice sounded like static.

And right on time I can hear Pop goes the weasel being played and it was speeding up.

we quickly hid under the desk and I heard something spring into my office.

"huh? where did the girl go?" said a cheery clown voice.

I hate clowns. but most of all... I hate Jack in the box!

(A/N: true story. jack in the box gave me nightmares as a kid. especially the ones that make laughing noises when they pop out.)

"oh well...I'm sure she's here somewhere. I know! I'll find the boy."

I can hear it go away and was probably looking for Danny.

when I couldn't hear it's humming, Foxy stops covering my mouth and I looked at him surprised.

"Foxy...you saved me..."

"not...Foxy...Mangle..."

"you're name is Mangle?"

"yes..."

"thank you."

"I should be...thanking you...for giving back...my eye..."

I was going to saying something else but...

"AHHHHHHHH!"

Danny's scream was heard from kid cove.

"Danny!"

"don't..."

"but-"

Mangle points at the clock and I noticed that it's 5:50 am.

"but Danny-"

"will be...fine..."

I sure hope he's right.

(Danny's pov)

I was pinned on the wall by Chica who was giving me the most sadistic grin with her dark...black eyes. her face got closer to mine and I closed my eyes and cringed. I fear she was going to kill but she whispered in my ears.

"no need to be scared. I just want to be friends with you."

I felt her lick on my cheek and she giggles.

"please...don't kill me..."

"shh..."

she kissed me on the cheek and stroked my hair. what the hell is she doing to me!?

thankfully she stopped when the alarm went off.

"time for me to go. see you on the next night, Danny." she said in a cute voice.

she let's go of me and walks back to the stage area. I sigh in relief and walked out of kid cove and met up with Jill. I noticed an animatronic is next to her.

"it's not what you think, Danny. he saved my life."

I was in loss for words. an animatronic who saved my sister's life. I'll talk to him myself when I get the chance.

"okay... let's go. dad's waiting for us."

"bye, Mangle. see you tomorrow." she waved goodbye to the animatronic.

we walked to the entrance only to find out that the door was gone. just a wall.

"okay...what the hell? I know there was door here. what happened to it?"

"guess we're stuck here...with the animatronics..."

what kind of trick that we just got into?!

"Danny! look!"

Jill shows me a calender showing the current date. November 6, 1987.

"1987?"

"that can't be right..."

"did you say 1987?" dad said on the comm link.

"yeah...why?"

"that's not good. there was never grand opening in the first place! it's a trick from some powerful spirit!"

What!? now I feel screwed. we somehow went back in time before the incident...of the bite of 87'.

"I'll try to find a way to get you kids out of there. in the meantime...be careful..."

looks like we just entered to hell...


	3. Night 2: The Marionette

(A/N: now you're probably wondering why put such a shocking surprise at the end. well...

Me and Dan: Listen to the night 6 message. -_-

Me: Thank you, PhoenixLord27, for giving me this idea and I like to thank my sister who let me hear the sixth message of night 6. Also I had no idea Mangle was a girl! O.O it's confirmed from my sister in the custom night girl's night out minigame and Mangle is there from Entoan's video. wtf!? O-O and for you people who think five nights at Freddy's 2 is a sequel...

Me and Dan: Spoiler alert. it's not. it's a prequel. listen to the night 6 message real closely to understand. now on with the story.)

Chapter 3

(Danny's pov)

10:00am

Trapped...trapped into a pizzeria that was a couple years old before me or Jill were born. hell before my dad and mom were born.

Me and Jill got hungry and started making ourselves some pizza. for about 16 minutes of finishing our pizza(pizza wasn't bad surprisingly), Jill sat on the chair of the office next to the animatronic. Mangle. I think she called it. I was walking around the game room and started looking around to study my surroundings.

"so, Dad. when you said they were spirits involved. are they really here?"

"in theory, maybe. my father was involved with a case with something like that. give me some time to look it up."

"hello."

I jumped a bit when I heard a little boy's voice.

"did you say something, Danny?"

"no, dad. I heard a voice."

"hi."

I jumped again as if the voice was close.

"there it goes again."

"Ha ha ha!"

I quickly turned around and I see a little boy animatronic with a cap on, kid clothes and was holding ballons with a scary grin on his face.

"balloon?"

"no, thank you."

I walked away from him but I heard a sadistic tone from the boy.

"it won't be long before he finds you and the girl..."

I had goosebumps hearing that boy's voice. Anyway, I kept walking to around until I got to the prize corner and I see Keaton...smiling at me next to a jack in the box. I didn't like that smile. that tells me that I'm in big trouble.

I walked back a bit fearing she might do something to me but I only bumped into the animatronic fox, Dan, and holy crap...the grin he gave me was really unsettling...

"I'm so sorry, Danny. I didn't mean to bump into you." he said with a fake sincere tone.

"that's okay."

He grips on my shoulders and his whisper sent me chills to my spine.

"stop resisting, Danny. you're only making matters worse for you and your sister...it's best you just give up and just submit to him already."

"not in a million years." I growled.

I noticed a twitch from his left eye which was probably a bad sign or he's about to get mad and he started laughed somewhat insanely but soft and quiet. but at the same time...he looked at me with a somewhat scornful look on his face.

"you humans...think you're so high and mighty and the next thing...they turn up dead."

his grip was tightening as if he was relieving stress and it really fucking...hurts! he started dragging me to a storage room and you could not believe what I just saw... two animatronic suits...with mine and Jill's full names on the tags on the suit's right hands. just like in my dream...I was mortified and Dan was back with the evil grin.

"ah...there's that fear. now you're starting to know your place."

This guys was sick in the mind and does not fuck around.

"now that you know your fear... let's see how you handle the next night with that fear stuck in your head. good luck..."

he walks away and I walked away from the storage room.

"what...the fuck is his problem?" Dad said in my comm link.

"let's just say he has habit of scaring people..."

(Night 2)

(12:00am)

(Jill's pov)

"What? you're a girl?"

"Yes...you didn't...know...from my...makeup...?" Mangle told me.

"sorta but I thought it was some cruel joke."

she facepalmed.

the phone rings and the guy starts talking again. besides the usual "you're doing good." and his usual nonsense about the rumors which they were true and it kind of pisses me of that he doesn't see that. he started talking about the older models and they should'nt be moving at this night. he then mentioned Foxy the pirate. oh boy...looks like Foxy is getting involved. he said the suit won't fool him and that I should flash my light at him from time to time to make him go away and that it should work on the old and new animatronics. now here's something I didn't know...

"did you see the fox duets? I always liked their performances. oh them... Dan will most likely be with Foxy since I heard their best friends if not he's probably wandering the pizzeria. he doesn't like to be ignored if he's in front of the hall so it's best you flash your light at him to make him go away. also if you see Keaton in the prize corner near the jack in the box keep a close eye on her. she admires that thing and will sometimes play around with it. if you catch her trying to do that, flash your light at her to make her stop. and don't be fooled by her tricks. the flashlight can help you stop them from scaring you ...or other things... anyway be sure to check on the musicbox. I never liked that puppet thing. good luck and stay safe."

just as I turned my flashlight in the main hall...I see Foxy looking at me dead in the eye with his hook ready.

"big...brother..."

I quickly look at Mangle in shock.

"your brother?"

"yes...he...won't hurt...you...when I'm...with you..."

"are you sure?"

"yes...he's not...being controlled...by him..."

"who?"

"the...Marionette..."

the Marionette? that was probably that clown I heard.

"I'll be staying under the desk just in case it doesn't go well." I said in a panic tone while I turned off my flashlight and hid under the desk.

"Foxy..."

I waited for a response and I heard whirrs and footsteps coming closer.

"Mangle? what are ye doing here? and where's the lass security guard?"

"promise...you won't...hurt...her...?"

"aye. I promise."

"you can...come out...Jill..."

I slowly came out of hiding out of the desk and I see Foxy.

"Jill...found my...eye and put it...back..."

Foxy's ears perked up and sees me surprised.

"is that so? I thank ye for helping me sister."

"so you're not going to kill me?"

"no. why I would do that? it's just that the marionette has been forcing me do horrible things and he's the one who gave us life in the first place."

"oh..."

I heard pop goes the weasel being played again.

"The music box, Lass!"

I quickly checked the camera on the prize corner and I started winding the music box and I flashed my light at Keaton to stop playing the jack in the box. I got real lucky and sigh in relief.

"that was close."

"aye...if he comes out, then ye be in trouble."

(Danny's pov)

(3:00 am)

"Jill. Bonnie's heading to the right vent. be careful."

"I will. you should too. I see Freddy at the game room behind you."

I quickly turn around with my flashlight on and I see Freddy holding his mic.

"oh boy..."

I walked away from him to head to the party room but was suddenly grabbed by the throat by Bonnie. don't let that innocent smile fool you. oh no no no...this is a "I'm going to kill you." smile.

I struggled and struggled but he was too strong. kicking him didn't seem to work because he was really tough and seemed to be more durable. I felt so screwed. my strength was fading quickly and I was feeling weak.

Dan walks next to Bonnie grinning at me.

"we meet again, Danny. now then...where's the girl?"

I wanted to say something but I passed out.

"oh jeez...let him go, Bonnie."

I felt my body fall to ground as I started gasping for air. Dan puts his foot on my chest to prevent me from moving.

"now...I won't ask again. where's the girl?"

"ungh...office..."

"Huh? speak up."

"office..."

Dan grins.

"thank you, Danny. you've been such a good help. keep an eye on him, Bonnie."

"sure thing, Dan."

"I hope your ready, Danny. this is the part where you thank the marionette of your new life."

he walks to the security office while Bonnie held me down not to move.

"Jill...ugh...hide..."

But I was too late... Jill's scream was heard from the distance and I was starting to get worried for her.

(Jill's pov)

(4:30 am)

"Let me go!"

Dan pins me to the wall and he gives me a psychotic grin.

"my, aren't you feisty one... such spirit. Foxy. Mangle. time to go."

"Mangle! help me!"

Mangle looked at me with sorrow.

"I'm sorry... I...can't...control myself...Marionette is...coming..."

"Aye, lass. we won't be are usual selves when the Marionette comes."

"you monster! leave them alone!"

"SHUT UP!" Dan shouts at my face.

his shout made me really scared and I felt a tear go down on my left cheek.

"much better... oh look...you're crying. there...there. there's no need for you to cry. in fact, you should be happy of your new life."

"no...I don't want to."

"yes, you do. now enough talk. it's time to meet the marionette."

He carried me out of the security office and went to the game room and dropped me next to Danny.

"Danny! oh god! are you okay!?"

he wasn't responding. I checked his pulse and he's still breathing.

"Danny..."

"Keaton. it's time."

Keaton started playing pop goes the weasel on the jack in the box while I tried to get Danny up but he still didn't get up.

the Jack out of the box revealed himself no other than...the marionette. he had thin arms and his body was connected to the box, his face had a clown mask with a scary happy face.

"my, my. I've always wondered where you were, girl. what's this? why is the boy on the ground? you didn't kill him did you?"

"apologies, Marionette. but I can assure you. he's still alive. he's just outcold so that he couldn't go anywhere."

"that's fine. as for you, young lady. it's time to begin for you to be part of your new happy family." he said with the same cheery tone as last night.

he grabs my shoulders and his red eyes glew and I started losing control of my body.

"have her ready for the procedure, Dan."

"as you wish, marionette."

Dan lead me to the storeroom, strapped me on a table and took an exoskeleton and an cat animatronic suit.

"Dad...help..." I heard Danny mutter.

as if Dad was hearing, loud music was being played on stage.

"who's messing with the music!?"

"I don't know, Marionette."

the music was a distraction for Danny to get away and hide but the marionette seemed to be aware of this and held Danny down.

"and where do you think you're going?"

Danny chuckled and this had the marionette confused. the alarm went off. 6 am.

"times up."

I snapped out of the the marionette's trance and the marionette went back to his box and the animatronics went to their orginal positions.

The music stopped and Danny walks to me to cut the straps with a box cutter from the table.

"Jill..."

I hugged him and cried in tears.

"I thought you were dead."

"I thought so too..."

"please don't leave me again."

"...of course..."

"I got to find Mangle."

"why?"

"Mangle's my best Friend and I don't want to leave her all alone."

"Jill. are you sure that's necessary?"

"Yes. trust me. she wouldn't hurt anyone. she was being controlled by the marionette. it's not her fault! please...you have to believe me."

Danny looked at me in shock.

"...sure. I hope she's friendly."

"I'm sure."

"okay... I hope Mangle doesn't try to hurt me."

"she won't. I promise."

"I sure hope not."

What I'm worried about is the Marionette. Who the hell is this Marionette and what's his purpose? could he really be the one who gave these animatronics life?

(A/N: Okay I managed to get the full game of five nights at Freddy's 2 and when I died at night 3, there was a minigame of the marionette giving the animatronics life including golden Freddy. O.O yeah...golden Freddy. I seriously didn't knew the Marionette gave golden Freddy life and I was like "what the fuck?". for my theory of that minigame is that I think golden Freddy is like the second command for the Marionette. this game just blows your fucking mind but makes it so much interesting.)


	4. Night 3(1of2): golden Freddy?

(A/N: I'm taking a break from five nights at Freddy's 2 game because of the nightmares I had. not scary...but interesting dreams. It put me like that scene you know before the night starts and somehow I was taking Danny's role. O.O no lie...picture yourself in that situation as your OC in that dream. how would you react? anyway, on to the story.)

Chapter 4

(Danny's pov)

I was having that dream again...that damn dream...I find myself on stage again of the closed down pizzeria with Bonnie, Chica, Freddy and the Cat animatronic that I assumed to be Jill. but as I looked around, I noticed Bonnie and Freddy looking at me with the corner of their eyes. Chica looked at me as well. Jill looked scared as me. we screamed and heard the high pitch noise enter our minds and made us say the same two words: "It's me."

(8:00am)

Me and Jill woke up from our dream and Jill had this terrified look on her face.

"Jill. are you alright?"

"Yeah...that dream."

"I know...I saw it too. damn... what could that dream mean?"

"I don't know. argh..."

"Danny?"

I started clutching my head and started screaming in pain as I heard a musicbox being play. nothing else. not even Jill's shouts of concerns.

(November 12, 1987)

I opened my eyes and I found myself in the pizzeria but Jill isn't with me.

"no...no...this can't be right...Dad? can-"

My comm link was not on my ear. I walked down the stairs that led me to the game area and I started looking around.

"DaNnY..."

The voice sounded demonic and I was on my guard.

"DaNnY..."

"who's there!?"

"WhY dO yOu ReSiSt?"

"I'm not going to ask you again. who's there!?"

"hEh...EaGeR, aReNt YoU? sO bE iT..."

Footsteps were heard and as I turned around, I see...me? he had black eyes just like Chica and Freddy's.

"I'm surprised you surived two nights of the pizzeria but ask yourself this. how long will you survive the other nights?"

"who the hell are you?"

"you don't know? heh...I'm sure your father told you about me...it's golden Freddy. unfortunatelly for me, I'll be stuck in this form for...a while. but I'll meet you and your sister in my true form."

"you're not going to try to possess me like you did to my father, are you?"

he chuckles darkly.

"maybe. maybe not. but that's up to the marionette. his words are final. the reason why I attempted to possess your father so that I could take the marionette's place but it seemed your father was smart to gain control of his body. however... I won't foolishly mess up again now that you're here."

I backed up a bit. but he chuckles again.

"Danny...Danny. what am I going to do with you?"

"stay away from me."

"sorry, Danny. but the marionette ensured me that I'd do this to you since you're making matters difficult for him. don't worry...it won't be long. that I can ensure you."

he walked towards me and grinned evilly. he then grabs my shoulders and did a deep demonic scream at my face. I could feel my body being possessed by golden Freddy.

Just as he entered in my body, I fell on the ground, screaming in pain, clutchng on my chest in pain. god it was unfuckingbearable...

"now...Danny...this is where things get more challenging for you."

I stopped screaming and lost consciousness.

(Jill's pov)

November 8, 1987

"Danny! Danny!"

he passed out for some reason after all the pain he's been having for some odd reason. I checked his eyes and they were black as night.

"Danny!"

"what happened?"

"Danny's eyes...their black..."

"WHAT!? Jill. put the cross on him now before-"

before dad could even finish, Danny covered my mouth with an almost killing intent look on his face.

"too late, Dante."

"YOU! what have you done to my son!?"

"He's...sleeping. but not to worry. no harm will come to him at least for the time being..."

"you son of a bitch! you leave him alone!"

"sorry, Dante. but it's time I put your daughter to the test. if she survives in the next three nights, you'll have your son back. if she fails, she'll be joining the marionette along with Danny."

"the marionette!? the fuck are you talking about!?"

"After all those years of my demise and this is how you treat an old friend."

"Fuck you!"

"goodbye, Dante. it's been fun but I have to prepare for my servants revival."

Danny chuckles and looks at me.

"now listen here, Jill...your brother is in my control now and is in a deep trance. he can't hear you nor can he see you. if you ever want to see your brother again, I suggest you don't interfer with my plans."

all I did was stare at him terror.

"that means...no talking to daddy in the night til morning. now...wish you luck."

he leaves and I see walk to the parts and service room.

"Jill...be careful. I'm going to guess golden Freddy is powerful and extremely deadly when he possesses someone. I don't know what kind sick game he's up to but I suggest you do what he says if we want to see Danny again."

"I hope he keeps his promise."

"I hope so too, Sweetie."

(Golden Freddy(Danny)'s pov)

as I waited for the night to come, Dan comes to see me with a grin in his face.

"what are you doing here, Danny? this isn't a place for you."

"oh? how so?"

he raises his left eyebrow confused.

"you're joking? this is the room of the old animatronics."

I chuckled.

"they are my creation...I made them in the first place."

just as he saw my eyes, he looked surprised and scared.

"g-golden Freddy!? what are you doing in the boy's body?"

"to make things more easy for you...I made a deal that if the girl survives in 3 nights, I'd give her back the boy. however...ensure the Marionette that they don't leave after the fifth night...I have...plans for them to make things more interesting for us and more...entertaining."

Dan grins.

"of course, golden Freddy."

Dan walks away and I see the new Chica walk next to me.

"Danny?"

"Danny can't hear you, Chica. you're talking to golden Freddy."

"golden Freddy!?"

"yes..." I purred next to her.

she blushed.

"tell me, dear. I've been hearing you've taken quite interest on the boy. please...do tell. I'm quite intrigued."

She looked away and she started fidgeting.

"I kissed him...hoping he would kiss back but he was too scared. um...I followed him without being noticed from time without being noticed hoping he would change but Dan had to ruin it."

I wrapped my arms around her waist and she yelped.

"shh...I won't hurt you."

"um...it's nice of you to make feel comfortable as Danny but I'm not sure..."

"nonsense...if it you makes you better I'll have Danny take over til the night."

I made Chica think that Danny is back by not having my black eyes showing.

"Chica..."

"! Danny..."

I kissed Chica on the cheek.

"that was the kiss from the first night."

The look on Chica's face was priceless. she was so nervous.

"D-Danny...but you were scared of me."

"shh...I'm sure it wasn't intentional. you didn't kill me that's one thing for certain."

I kissed her again and a quiet moan came from her.

"Danny...I'm sorry for scaring you."

"that's fine..."

she cups my face and kisses my cheek.

"I love you..."

"me too...but let's have our fun some other time. golden Freddy wants control and has to get ready for this night."

"aww..."

"don't worry...we'll be together soon."

"looking forward for that."

(Jill's pov)

(Night 3)

12:00 am

Mangle laid down on my lap and she looked calm. Foxy promised not to attack me as long as I don't hurt Mangle. the phone rang and I started hearing him talking about Mangle. when she heard that, she was mad...yeah...I know her pain. if I were mistreated by kids I'd be mad too. I muted the call because I didn't want to hear more of the guy.

"shh...it's okay, Mangle. I'll find a way to fix you."

"you...will...?" she said as her ears perked.

"yeah. once we get out of this hellhole."

I see a slight smile from Mangle. a demonic voice was heard from the parts and service room. (A/N: if you guys know what golden Freddy sounded like when he shows up in the first one, that's what Jill's hearing.) I didn't get what he said but I managed to hear the last four words: "The Joy of Creation...". was this golden Freddy's doing? maybe...

"LeT tHe GaMeS bEiGn, JiLl..."

yup it was...

(2:00 am)

"look...Jill..."

Mangle pointed at the camera of the party room and I see an old version of Chica who looked extremely scary. jesus christ...if it's one thing I hated was the old animatronics that almost looked like the ones from my dreams.

"what the hell?!" I shouted.

"have...mask...ready...when she...comes..."

I nodded.

"Ohhhhh, Jill! I hope your in there."Dan said in a somewhat insane tone.

oh no...Dan! I can hear his footsteps coming from the front hall with a scraping noise of metal. Mangle hid under the desk and just as I turned on the flashlight, Dan is by the hallway...holding a fucking Katana.

"ah...there you are. come here, Jill, and I promise I won't hurt you."

Then why the fuck do you have a Katana!?

"Go away!"

He chuckles and walks into the office.

"really? what are you going to do about it?"

I was scared...his grin tells me he is going to do something to me.

"that's right...nothing."

wrong! I kept my flashing my flashlight at him like the flashing lights you see in rave parties and he covered his eyes in frustration.

"what's wrong? can't stand the light!?" I taunted.

this was probably the most biggest mistake I have ever done. if it's one I should not do is getting him angry. he growls and he throws his Katana at me. I ducked down and the Katana gets stuck in the wall. this gave Dan enough to rush in, knock the flashlight down the ground and grab me by the hair. and his eyes...good god...his eyes were black filled with rage, hate and possible desire for blood...

"you little bitch! you have the nerve to taunt me and insult me! well...no more Mr. nice guy."

he throws me to the wall and banged my head to the wall until my head was bleeding. he had this bloodlust grin and licked the blood on my head.

"mmm...delicious."

I was in complete daze and looked at Dan in pain.

"shh...it'll all over soon." he whispered.

he punches me in the gut and I passed out.

(Mangle's pov)

I grabbed Jill away from Dan and growled at him.

"whoa. easy, Mangle. why are you being protective for her?"

"Go...away..."

he was in disbelief.

"you dare betray the marionette to protect her!?"

"Yes...go away..."

Dan's left eye twitched a bit but smiles.

"oh...I see...you've grown a liking to her. you better watch your back...the marionette won't be pleased about this." he said as he grabbed his Katana and walked out of the office.

I took a first aid kit and managed to treat her head wound.

"please...be...alright...Jill..."

Dan's temper can easily kill someone and I was starting to worry if Jill is still alive. I hope she is...otherwise...I'm going to kill Dan if Jill's dead.

(A/N: now some of my friends kind of pointed out that Dan kind of acts like Hazama from Blazblue. well...their kind of right. his personalities switches quick depending on his mood. to a calm, cool and collected fox to an insane, somewhat short tempered, cold blooded killing fox. hope you enjoyed the first part of night 3. stay tune to part 2 of night 3. I'm also thinking about doing a prequel of the series with Dante's father during the grand reopening at 1987. stay tune for that too.)


	5. Night 3(2of2): the screaming man

(A/N: the prequel of this story is uploaded if you want to know more about the past before Dante was born.)

Chapter 5

(Mangle's pov)

(4:29 am)

"Jill...wake...up..."

I hear a groan from Jill trying to wake up.

"Mangle...?"

"yes...Jill...I'm...here..."

Jill opens her eyes and gets up.

"where did Dan go?"

"he...left...and was...not...happy..."

Dan's "smile" is never good. he's still angry that's for sure and always hides it.

"Thank you, Mangle."

"no...problem..."

Jill sits on the chair and I hear thump coming from the right vent.

I see Jill looking through the monitors and she sees old Chica. the look on her face tells me that she's scared. really scared.

Jill checked the prize corner and I see the marionette coming out of the box.

"creepy asshole..." Jill cursed.

Jill started winding the music box halfway and quickly put the mask on as the old Chica came out of the vent as she examined Jill thinking she was an animatronic. for several seconds, the old Chica walks away.

(Jill's pov)

I took off the mask and sighed in relief. guess the mask does work on them.

(5:00 am)

I was starting to feel somewhat sleepy when suddenly I heard an agonizing scream. It wasn't Danny thankfully. but as I looked through the cameras, I see a man's arms and legs being removed by Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Dan, and replacing them with robotic limbs. I flashed my light and they vanished. What the fuck was that about?

I was thinking what was that about until...

"Hi." a voice echoed.

It sounded like a child's voice and I heard something go in the left vent.

"Mask...now..." Mangle warned me.

I quickly took Mangle's advice and putted on the mask.

"Hello." the voice echoed again.

I waited for several minutes and whatever was in the vent left.

"it's safe...now..."

I took off the mask and I hear pop goes the weasel.

(A/N: now here's a little something I discovered when I was fooling around in the game...and...the results scared me. O.O)

I started spamming my light on the main hall to see if I could stop the marionette from coming. unfortunately I see flashing images of the marionette with the same creepy smile on his fucking face and made me fall off my chair in fear. that little shit knew that I was doing that.

the marionette sprang into the office and pulled me out of the office.

I struggled and struggled and he starts laughing.

"struggle all you want, my dear. it's useless to resist"

I quickly checked the clock and it's 5:45 am. shit! come on. turn to 6!

Keaton walks next to me and grins.

"seems you lost."

I felt like crying in fear. If only Danny was here to help me...

"Awww...don't worry. you'll forget any of this ever happened. now...sweet dreams..."

she puts her palm on my head and I passed out. This is it...It's over...

my body was being dragged to a room as my body was strapped to a table and I hear what sounded like a buzzsaw.

What felt like the end of my fate...I hear the alarm go off. Fate was on my side...

The marionette screamed in rage and I hear the buzzsaw turn off and footsteps walking away. I was safe...

(2 hours later)

"Jill! Jill! wake up!"

"dad?"

"that's right, sweetie."

I opened my eyes to see Dad looking extremely worried.

"how did you get here?"

"same way you and Danny got here."

He removes the straps off me and suddenly vanished.

"what the fuck...?"

"what happened?"

"dad? did you just vanished?"

"huh? what are you talking about? I'm still in my room."

"that bitch...she's messing with my mind."

"more like the pizzeria is messing with your mind."

"I have some questions. who was that man having his arms and legs being removed and do you know a man name Alex?"

Dad didn't respond for a few minutes and sighs.

"that was...my father. The man you thought was Alex was really Emilio Vera. he lost his arms and legs and were replaced with robotic limbs in exchange for my mother's safety. my mother saved his life with the help of someone called the Mangle and Foxy the pirate according to his case file that wasn't solved. if it weren't for them, my father would've become an animatronic and I wouldn't be born."

I gasped when I heard him mention Mangle.

"is grandpa okay?"

"yeah...he's fine. still had some pain from the "procedure"."

Wait. Hold up...The marionette mentioned about a procedure. Was that was he going to do to me?!

"Whoa! back up for a second there! the procedure!? I heard the marionette say something like that when I was being restrained on a table."

Dad growls. Yeah...he's going to be pissed when he gets here.

"best you watch out then. I don't want history to repeat itself. I'll try to see if I can get in the pizzeria to help you. in the meantime...good luck."

"thanks, Dad."

(A/N: Okay half the things are part of the prequel of the paranormal detective and has some connection between the sequel and the prequel. also I dare you guys to do what I did. when the marionette is coming, spam your light to the main hall or the party room where toy Bonnie enters the vent. instead of the "it's me" flashing image, it's the flashing image of the marionette. good luck...)


	6. Night 4 the choice 1of2

Chapter 6

(Jill's pov)

I fell asleep and I was having that same dream only more scarier. same area as before but as I looked to my right, Bonnie and Freddy were looking at me with their black eyes. I turn to my left and Chica is looking at me with her beak open and Danny was looking at me with his black eyes and was really...really scared. I looked to my right again and I see golden Freddy. I screamed but a loud high pitched noise was ringing in my ears making me lose control and made me say two words "it's me.".

(9:20 am)

I woke up and I see Danny...no...golden Freddy looking at me Emotionless.

"had a nice sleep?"

"what do you want?"

he doesn't respond for a few minutes and sits next to me. I backed away from him a bit and he chuckles.

"relax. I don't plan on hurting you...at least not yet. you're a lucky woman I'll give you that. but how long will that last? but that's not why I'm here. the marionette wishes to talk to you."

"that creepy thing? what does he want?"

"I'd hold your tongue if I were you. you don't want him to get angry if he heard you say that. he just wants to talk."

"fine...just let me eat. I'm hungry."

"very well. but you better be there or there's going to be trouble..."

I went to the kitchen and made myself a cooked cheese pizza and started eating it. golden Freddy started watching me making sure I didn't do anything suspicious. as I finished eating, we walked to the prize corner and I see Keaton standing next to the jack in the box. Dan glaring daggers at me was next to her. Fucking hell...I was scared...I don't want him to hurt me again.

"hold still...I suggest you don't move if you want to see him." Keaton advised me.

she put her hands on my shoulders and her eyes glew making me feel sleepy. as I passed out on the ground for a few minutes, I woke up and found myself in the pizzeria only... empty.

I got up to look around to find anyone and I see Danny outcold on the ground.

"Danny!"

He didn't respond. I walked in front of him and sat near him.

"Danny?"

a dark chuckle came from behind me. I turned around and there he is...the marionette giving me that evil smile on his face.

"he can't hear you."

"what did you do to him?!"

"Nothing. you should be taking that anger at golden Freddy. not me. so watch your tone. but to answer your question. he's under a trance and is unable to hear you...for a while at least. but that's not why you're here...no...I brought you here for a choice."

I don't like where this is going...

"you have two choices: one...you can stop resisting and join our little family the easy way so that we don't have to hurt you all the times or two...you can continue your job as a security guard helplessly defending yourself from us and we can force you in the suit and I can assure you the more you continue this the more agressive we get."

shit...this is bad...I'm dead either way.

"what will happen if I become an animatronic?"

"oh...I'm so glad you asked. you'll lose all memories and existence to the human world and will be here for the rest of your lives. you will never age...nor will you die. won't it be fun?

"how about none of the above and I rip that stupid clown mask off!?" a voice shouted.

"Dad?" I said as I turned around.

"what!?" the Marionette shouted angry.

My dad shows himself with a tazer on his left hand and a 357. magnum on his right hand.

"stay away from my daughter, you son of a bitch!" he shouted.

and just as he shouted those words, I started feeling woozy as I'm being pulled back to reality. Keaton starts backing up in anger with Dan as I saw Dad pointing his gun at them while holding Danny's unconsious body.

I could not believe my dad finally made it...thank god...

(A/N: sorry for the long delay and the short chapter. moved to a new house away from the projects and I was sick from the damn cold.)

Dan: I told you to put on your coat on when you went to check the mailbox.

Me: Gee...Thanks mom...Anyway on my days of being sick, I came across a comment to have his OC on my story. ...sorry whoever did the comment. I'm ok with the OCs I have here so I know what I'm doing. also I'm kind of working on another Five nights at Freddy's Fanfic with Dan, Keaton and other animatronic OCs. Oh and Dan...didn't you have something to say?

Dan: About what?

Me: Remember that terrible game that we played at New York two days ago that was completely copyrighted from Scott's game.

Dan: oh. YOU DON'T GO MAKE A "FAN" GAME BY STEALING SOMEONE'S CHARACTERS OR RENAMING THEM AND ADD THEM INTO THE GAME! THAT'S ILLEAGL! AND SUPPOSELY PEOPLE CLAIM THAT THE GUY WHO DID THE GAME GOT THE OKAY FROM SCOTT! HAVE THEY EVEN CHECKED IF HE'S THE REAL ONE!? THE FIVE NIGHTS AT TREASURE ISLAND WAS DIFFERENT! IT'S A SPIN OFF WITH DISNEY CHARACTERS. SURE IT HAS SOME ELEMENTS OF FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S BUT SURVIVING THE DISNEY CHARACTER REJECTS WERE DIFFERENT! IF I FIND THE GUY WHO DID THAT TERRIBLE GAME OF THE SUPPOSELY FAN GAME OF FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S I'M GOING TO GUT HIM AND CHOP HIM INTO FUCKING PIECES! *pant* *pant*

Me: O.O better?

Dan: Yeah...glad I got that off my chest.

Me: good...see guys? this is one of the reasons why I don't get him mad...O.O anyway, I'm Yorkmanic88 signing off. peace.


End file.
